hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
He Yuan Zi
He Yuan Zi (Chinese: 何 原滋; pinyin: Hé Yuán Zī), also known as Xiao Zi (小滋 Xiǎo Zī), was the heir of the He Corporation. She was engaged to Dao Ming Si, until they mutually ended it.Episode 11, Meteor Garden Xiao Zi was also good friends with Dong Shan Cai. Biography Early life He Yuan Zi was born an only child to her mother and father. She was also the sole heir to the wealthy He Corporation.Episode 10, Meteor Garden College Engagement to Si becoming friends]] Her parents arranged Xiao Zi's engagement to the Dao Ming family's heir, Si. She first met him at a dinner, when he ran away and grabbed her hand instead of his intended, Dong Shan Cai. They were far away by the time Si realized his mistake. He left Xiao Zi on her own with no shoes, after she jumped on his back and bit his ear. The following day, she visited Si at his school to declare, "I have fallen for you." Her words irritated Si, who had to be held back by Xi Men and Mei Zuo. Shan Cai was then forced to drag Xiao Zi away to avoid further confrontation. The two girls went shopping and became friends. She and Si began dating seriously shortly later. On their first date, Si acted standoffish and left the cafe with short notice. After she complained to him, Si began treating her a bit nicer, though somewhat unwillingly. Sometime later, Xiao Zi asked Si to kiss her to "prove that he no longer loved Shan Cai." After the kiss, they coincidentally ran into Shan Cai and Hua Ze Lei at a cafe. Xiao Zi invited them to her family's villa. At the villa, Si confessed to Xiao Zi that he could not love her. Xiao Zi remained at the villa for several days by herself, before asking her mother to end the engagement. She later visited Shan Cai and they agreed to remain friends. Supporting Si and Shan Cai ]] After Si and Shan Cai broke up, Xi Men and Mei Zuo invited Xiao Zi to a get-together to cheer up Si. The party went horribly and ended with Si and Xi Men beating each other up.Episode 14, Meteor Garden When Shan Cai returned to Taipei, Xiao Zi went to Ying De to visit her. However, after hearing about the situation, Xiao Zi left to check on Si instead. Si refused to talk at first, but she persisted. In a moment of weakness, she hugged him and said that he still had her. She quickly pulled away, calling it "just a joke".Episode 15, Meteor Garden Xiao Zi later visited Shan Cai at her home, where they took a photo together. She used the photo to advertise for a blind date. None of the candidates turned out well, including a strange guy, who poured water on Shan Cai. Si became suspicious of the guy, who Shan Cai had kept in contact with, and asked Xiao Zi about their meeting. Afterwards, Xiao Zi began investigating him on her own, later recruiting Chen Qing He to help her. She ran into the other guy from the blind date. He informed her that he was hired to attend the date and had not seen Shan Cai's guy since.Episode 16, Meteor Garden Some time later, Si met with Xiao Zi to tell her to "go look for a good man" since he was still in love with Shan Cai. They agreed to remain good friends.Episode 17, Meteor Garden Xiao Zi's and Si's parents arranged for them to be married again. At the time, her parents and Feng were investing in a project together. However, neither trusted the other so they arranged their children's marriage for security. Si protested the engagement by fasting, which worried Xiao Zi.Episode 18, Meteor Garden She brought Shan Cai to his home in order to convince him to eat. In the end, the marriage was called off.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Physical appearance He Yuan Zi was a young, good-looking girl. She had short hair, which she often straightened. Xiao Zi occasionally opted for a wavy hairstyle. Shan Cai described her as "fashionable", because of Xiao Zi's tendency to wear modern, trendy clothing. She was also tall and thin. Personality and traits Xiao Zi was normally sweet, strong, and happy-go-lucky. However, she also had a careless and somewhat selfish side due to her being an only child. She herself admitted that she could be self-centered. Her intense personality made it difficult for her to make friends. Acquaintances often viewed her as rude or annoying. In contrast, her friends found her hard not to like. Behind the scenes *Christine Ke portrays Xiao Zi in eight episodes of Meteor Garden. *Her full name is He Yuan Zi, but she is typically referred to by her nickname, Xiao Zi. In Chinese, "Xiao" (小) means "small" or "little."https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/小 *Xiao Zi is portrayed by Sun Qian in the 2018 remake of Meteor Garden. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters